Transformers: Convergence
by Cyberdramon
Summary: Six Years after the events in "Rebirth" the Autobots haven't let their guard down, and with good reason. The Decpeticons are back, and this time, they want some serious revenge!


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...Duh!  
Author's Note: This takes place after Rebirth.  
  
Averia Sector  
Febuary 21, 2011  
  
Tolar 4, one of the main industrial planets. Home to a humanoid race that  
have evolved with their coal smothered environment. Their scaly skin protects  
them from the harsh air, their lungs able to filter the smog. A peaceful race  
reliant on the protection of other planets. They trade their goods, mostly  
domestic building materials, for their protection and prosperity.  
  
Quiet and slow the day had begun. For the inhabitants, nothing more than  
another day at work. Until now nothing had ever disrupted their peace. Much  
to their suprise they never expected what happened.  
  
A flash in the upper atmosphere alerted some. They held their heads skyward  
as something unusually large came floating down through the clouds. Nearly  
half the size of the city, it began to crowd the large skyscrapers. Details  
became more apparent. It seemed almost like a floating city. It began to land.  
  
Panic struck the Tolarians, running for their lives as the object began  
smashing the tallest buildings on its descent. Finally coming to a rest, a  
large panel opened in the front. Four figures emerged, shadowed by the light  
behind them.  
  
The largest steped forward to be seen. A robot. Purple, grey and sinister in  
apperance. It glared over the onlooking crowd.  
  
"I, Galvatron, claim this planet in the name of the Decepticons!!!"  
  
On the robot's right arm was a large cannon. He pointed it towards the sky and  
fired a large pulse into the air causing most of the cloud coverage to  
disperse briefly. The glimpse into the sky showed the Tolarians that the ship  
was not alone. Above the clouds were dozens upon dozens of ships. Each one  
bore a similar marking. A purple face, the symbol of the Decepticons.  
  
  
  
Sol Sector  
March 25, 2011  
  
The doors to the Autobot City Metroplex opened quietly as Hot Rod finished  
entering his security access code. The young Autobot walked into the  
Operations center and quickly to his post. His commander, Ultra Magnus, looked  
at reports quietly while other Autobots rushed past him in a hurried work  
manner.  
  
It's been, for the most part, quiet. Simple galactic disputes, scientific  
discoveries and planetary alliances had kept the Autobots busy the past years.  
Ever since the Decepticons dissapered from the known galaxy, it's been peace  
on Earth, Cybertron and Neubulous.  
  
Abruptly, a light began to flash rapidly on the main viewscreen.  
  
"Magnus, we're recieving a class X emergency transmission from Neubulous."  
alerted Eject.  
  
"On screen." commanded Magnus.  
  
"It's distorted. The communications satalites around Nebulous are down.  
Rerouting through the nearest statlite cluster. There."  
  
A broken image of Pointblank appeared on the screen.  
  
"A.e.t! .ecep.ico.s a.e ba.k! F.ll ca.e ass.ult on .ur. def.en.es. Fort M.x  
is ne.ar.y d.es.roy.d!" The transmission ended.  
  
"Blaster! Open a comm to Optimus on Cybertron. The Decepticons are back!"  
Ultra Magnus jumped from his chair and ran out of the room.  
  
Blaster quickly went to work alerting Cybertron as the rest of the Autobots in  
Ops stared at the blank screen. The main door opened again as Springer entered  
walking up to Hot Rod.  
  
"What are you doing just sitting there, kid. Let's get on that shuttle to  
Cybertron and slag some Decepticons!"  
  
The two Autobots made for a quick exit. Down the halls they traveled and into  
the port. A mass of Autobots stood ready to board the shuttles.  
  
"Are you forgetting someone?" a female voice called from behind the duo.  
  
"Arcee! I thought you'd be here." Springer covered his hastiness with  
friendliness.  
  
"What about us?" said Daniel, Arcee's Headmaster partner.  
  
"This... isn't the mission for you Daniel. You and Arcee should stay here and  
cover Metroplex." Hot Rod replied with concern, knowing that Daniels father,  
Spike, may have already been lost.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old, Hot Rod. I've trained for the past five years for  
this. I think I can handle it." Daniel argued.  
  
"Perhaps Hot Rod is right, Daniel." Arcee comforted him.  
  
"We can continue this debate in the shuttle. I'm sure Cybertron is going to  
need all the help they can get because it just hit the fan." Springer motioned  
to a monitor. "There's about 30 craft entering Cybertronian space right now.  
Let's move!"  
  
The three entered the crowded shuttle just as the bay doors closed.  
  
  
Cybertron  
  
"The aerial squad is checked and ready to take off, Prime." Jazz reported.  
  
"Excellent. Cliffjumper, give the word." Optimus Prime, ever ready and ever  
calm as he watched the largest airstrike since the Cybertronian war begin.  
  
"Wave one: Takeoff!" Cliffjumper announced to the strikeforce.  
  
Dozens of aerial Autobots took off into the sky, weapons armed.  
  
New Autobots along with war hardened vetrans stood ready for their chance to  
attack.  
  
"Wow! It's really you!" A young fighter craft looked up in awe at the massive  
warrior Jetfire. "I took my name after you, I even have a form similar to  
yours!" the younger Jetfire exclaimed.  
  
Jetfire looked down on the second generation warrior. "Let's just hope your  
fighting skills are half as decent as your blabbering skills." Jetfire  
transformed and took to the air.  
  
"Don't worry, Jetfire. I'm sure you'll fare just fine. Against us first  
generation hardheads and against the Decepticons." Skylynx calmly attempted  
to quell the young warriors fear. "Besides, you'll be up there with me! One  
of the biggest and best space fighters!"  
  
"Thanks...I guess." Jetfire transformed and followed the other Autobots into  
the air.  
  
  
Earth  
  
  
Beachcomber hated guard duty almost as much as he hated fighting. Though it  
was his job and he had to perform as best as he could.  
  
A small human transport came to a stop infront of Metroplex's city gates. Two  
humans exited the vehicle and walked up to Beachcomber, one of them carried  
a video camera.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Metroplex is off limits at this time." Beachcomber asserted.  
  
"We're reporters and we would just like to get a comment from you about  
the return of the Decepticons." The first human said.  
  
"How did you---" Beachcomber was stopped at midsentance as the cameraman  
exposed his camera to be a missile launcher. Beachcomber dropped to the ground  
as the two humans ran past his charred body and into the complex.  
  
The first Autobot they encountered confronted them.  
  
"Hey... You're not allowed in here!" Kup warned.  
  
"We're not here to be hindered by your warnings, archaic one."  
  
"Now!" the humans looked at each other.  
  
"*PRETENDER*!!!!!" both humans screamed, their voices became more electronic.  
Their bodies seemed to phase out as they became two Decepticons.  
  
Bomb-Burst and Bugly appeared infront of Kup. They opened fire and left Kup  
broken and disabled outside of Metroplex. They quickly entered the base.  
  
  
Cybertron  
  
The shuttle's reverse thrusters fired as it landed on the surface, quickly  
skidding to a halt. The Autobots inside pushed the doors open and poured onto  
the scene with haste. Weapons drawn and spirits high, the Autobots waited as  
hordes of Decepticons came tumbling from the sky, they too had their full  
armament displayed.  
  
Arcee ducked behing a small construct as she spied two Decepticons landing.  
Two Sweeps scanned their surrounding, looking for targets.  
  
"Ready, Daniel?" Arcee gave the near telepathic message to her partner.  
  
"Ready as ever!" Daniel eagerly replied in the same manner.  
  
"1...2..." Arcee counted the seconds to their attack.  
  
"3!!!!!!!" A voice from behind shouted loud as he stuck the barrel of his  
gun into Arcee's back.  
  
Arcee turned quickly to face her attacker. Shockwave stood towering over her.  
  
"How...did... you?!" Arcee screamed in terror.  
  
"Your simple function could easily be deciphered. You think your quiet words  
are really that quiet? You have deduced wrong. They may be inaudible, but a  
trained mind can pick them up quite easily. Headmasters and Targetmasters are  
not the first Transformers to be able to use more of their minds. They most  
certainly won't be the last!" Shockwave raised up his arm and smashed down on  
Arcee's head knocking Daniel loose. As a result, Arcee transformed.  
  
Shockwave gripped Daniel in his only hand and held Arcee captive under his foot.  
He squeezed slowly as Daniel screamed in pain. A blast of light caught Shockwave  
off guard, his internal sensors went amok as he looked at his arm. It no longer  
was attached to his torso.  
  
"Release her, or I'll sever more than your arm, Shockwave." Optimus Prime held his  
rifle sternly aimed at Shockwave's head.  
  
"Logic will destroy you this time, Prime. You will not survive this day!" Shockwave  
taunted, as he pressed his foot down harder on his only hostage. Now taking aim with  
his only good arm at Prime.  
  
The two warriors stared at each other. Waiting.   
  
But elsewhere...  
  
Something awoke... 


End file.
